Telepon Pengganggu
by chiiropad
Summary: Soonyoung dan Jihoon tengah menikmati waktu malam mereka di tempat tidur, namun sebuah panggilan dari ponsel Jihoon mengusik semuanya. SoonHoon fanfiction. Oneshot. Enjoy!


_**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Entertainment**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dua tubuh bergumul di atas tempat tidur tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Jihoon mendesah. Jari kaki meringkuk menusuk seprai ketika Soonyoung menggigit putingnya.

"Soonyoung, di situ—ahh!"

Bibir Soonyoung naik ke atas mengecupi leher jenjang, menggigit bekas kissmark lama yang mulai memudar.

"Jihoon... "

"Nngh..." Jihoon memiringkan kepala ketika Soonyoung berbisik di cuping telinganya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam.

Drrrtttt... Drrrtttttt—

"Ngh—Soonyoung ... Ber—hhhenti—"

Bibir Soonyoung membungkam mulut, tak membiarkan pria itu berbicara.

Drrrtttt... Drrrrtttt...

"Fuah—Soonyoung! Kubilang berhen—AHH! Aahh... Nnngh berhenti sebentar—"

Lidah berputar-putar pada titik sensitif di tubuh bagian atas. Sesekali menariknya pelan dengan gigi demi bisa mendengar teriakan seksi dari kekasihnya yang bertubuh mungil.

"Soonyoung—!"

Mendengar rengekan dari bibir merah yang basah itu membuat Soonyoung lantas meninggalkan puting kenyal Jihoon dan berniat mengklaim ranum itu lagi sampai membengkak, namun sepasang telapak tangan dengan cepat menahan wajahnya.

Jihoon terengah-engah, kedua alisnya menukik ke bawah dengan bola mata melotot memancarkan murka.

"Soonyoung, sialan! Kubilang berhenti dulu, Brengsek!"

"Hnnngh—!" Namun Soonyoung malah memajukan kepalanya dengan kuat, memaksa tangan Jihoon menyingkir dari wajahnya. "Ada apa lagi, sih?"

"Aku harus mengangkat teleponku, bodoh!" dan dengan itu Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung hingga kekasihnya itu terhempas ke samping. Ia dengan cepat bangkit dan meraih ponselnya di atas nakas.

"Halo? Ah, Seungcheol! Ada apa?" Jihoon beringsut duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menempelkan telapak kakinya ke karpet putih.

Sementara Soonyoung di belakangnya merasa terlantar dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir mengerucut. Ia dengan sabar menunggu Jihoon selesai dengan teleponnya. Namun, lima menit ia menunggu, kekasihnya itu tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menutup panggilan.

"Apa? Tidak ada? Benar, aku menaruhnya di sana. Coba tanya Chan—Sebentar. Sepertinya kemarin aku melihat Hansol yang membawa berkas itu pulang? Coba kau tanya dia."

Tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Soonyoung perlahan beringsut mendekati Jihoon.

"Hm? Besok? Aku mengerti. Aku akan—ouch!"

Jihoon tersentak ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba menggigit daun telinganya.

Jihoon menjauhkan ponselnya dan berdesis, "Apa yang kau lakukan!? Aku sedang menelpon!"

Jihoon berusaha menyikut wajah Soonyoung dengan sikunya, namun Soonyoung dengan cepat menghindar dan malah memeluk Jihoon dari belakang. Kepalanya ia pindahkan ke telinga kanan Jihoon dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilati daun telinga yang lembut itu seraya sesekali menciumi tengkuk kekasihnya.

Jihoon mengerang, masih berusaha menyingkirkan Soonyoung, namun suara Seungcheol yang kebingungan dari ponselnya membuat pria itu kembali menempelkan layar pada pipi kirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya, memutuskan untuk membiarkan Soonyoung sebentar. Ia akan mengakhiri panggilan ini segera kemudian menghukum hamster _horny _ini.

Niatnya sih begitu. Tapi Seungcheol rupanya memiliki banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan sekarang lewat telepon ...

Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah dan leher Jihoon. Berkali-kali ia menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar seraya tetap menjaga suaranya tetap normal saat tangan Soonyoung mulai merayap menggerayangi dadanya dan memainkan putingnya. Sementara bibir pria itu sibuk menciumi leher dan bahunya. Jihoon merintih saat Soonyoung menggigit pelan cuping telinganya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Berputar-putar menggoda, kemudian sesekali mencium basah bibirnya ketika Seungcheol sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dengan panjang lebar.

"Apa kau mendengarku, Jihoon!?" Suara Seungcheol tampak murka karena tidak mendapati respon Jihoon sama sekali dalam dua puluh detik keheningan.

Jihoon menarik wajahnya dari cumbuan Soonyoung. Napasnya terengah, bahkan bibirnya basah oleh saliva yang meleleh keluar dari celah bibir.

"Aku dengar. Hah ... hah ... jadi, nhh, apa intinya?" Ia menahan erangan saat Soonyoung beralih dari telinga kanan, ke kirinya. Mengecupi pundaknya dan mulai menciumi sela lehernya. Memberi sapuan basah yang sensual dan lambat sampai Jihoon merinding dan bergidik. Ia memejamkan mata. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Ereksinya benar-benar keras sekarang dan ia harus segera mengakhiri panggilan ini untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku! Sebenarnya kau sedang apa, sih!? Kenapa terdengar terengah-engah begitu!?"

"Aku ... sedang joging." Jihoon menahan tangannya yang bebas untuk tidak mengurut ereksinya yang butuh disentuh. Sebagai pelampiasan, ia lantas menjambak rambut hitam Soonyoung yang kini tengah menggigiti leher dan pundaknya dan meninggalkan banyak tanda di sana. Sementara jari-jari kekasihnya itu tak pernah diam memainkan putingnya. Menarik, menggesek, memilin. Semua yang dilakukan Soonyoung pada tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar membuat Jihoon gila. Ia harus mempertahankan paling tidak sedikit akal sehatnya untuk tetap sadar dan nyambung saat berbicara dengan Seungcheol.

"Joging? Malam-malam begini?"

"Hah ... Ya—WOAAH!"

Jihoon lantas menutup mulutnya. Menahan desahan tak tertahankan ketika Soonyoung mulai berpindah ke depan dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Soonyoung mulai menindihnya, dan Jihoon berusaha tetap waras serta mempertahankan ponsel menempel di pipinya.

"Jihoon!? Ada apa!? Kenapa berteriak!?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya ... seekor anjing sialan tiba-tiba menerkamku."

Jihoon bisa mendengar Soonyoung yang mendengus kesal kemudian menenggelamkan kepala hitamnya di lekuk leher Jihoon. Jihoon meremat rambut lembut Soonyoung dengan jari-jarinya seraya tetap meladeni Seungcheol yang semakin kesal dan bertanya-tanya anjing mana pula yang menerkam orang tapi tidak ada suara gonggongannya.

"Jadi, Lee Jihoon, aku ingin kau datang besok pagi-pagi sekali untuk membantuku dan Jeonghan mencari dokumen—"

"Ahh ... Hnngh ..."

"Jihoon? Jihoon? Kau mendengarku?"

Jihoon tak menjawab. Bukannya tak ingin. Tapi ia yakin kalau dirinya mengeluarkan suara sekarang, yang keluar pasti rintihan nikmat dan suara yang bergetar tidak jelas. Itu karena sekarang Soonyoung tengah menjajah dadanya dengan mulutnya, dan lidah kurang ajarnya sedang berputar-putar di atas puting tegang Jihoon sementara tangannya menelusup ke antara paha putihnya yang telanjang, mengurut ereksinya yang memang butuh sentuhan. Jihoon berusaha menyingkirkan Soonyoung dari atas tubuhnya, namun kekasihnya itu tak mau beranjak dan malah dengan sengaja menarik putingnya dengan gigi sehingga Jihoon tak kuasa menahan jeritan.

"... Jihoon ... Jangan bilang kalau kau sebenarnya sedang bersama Soonyoung sekarang?"

Jihoon tak menjawab. Otaknya sudah tak mampu lagi menangkap apa yang dikatakan Seungcheol. Kesadaran sudah meninggalkan kepalanya ketika Soonyoung mengangkat paha kirinya dan menaruhnya di atas pundak.

"... Soonyoung ... Ah, hah—mmmnh ..." Jihoon kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada kepala Soonyoung, membenamkan wajah pemilik surai gagak itu ke dadanya. Soonyoung masih belum berhenti menghisap putingnya, sementara tangannya terus mengurut ereksi Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya, seketika membuat Jihoon tersentak. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah memerah, dan matanya sayu memandang penuh kecewa.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya. Ia menunduk dan menjilat bibir Jihoon, yang langsung disambut Jihoon dengan lumatan rakus.

Samar-samar, Soonyoung bisa mendengar suara Seungcheol yang berteriak dari ponsel yang tergeletak di samping kepala Jihoon.

Soonyoung meraih benda pipih itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Hanya untuk mendengar Seungcheol yang bertanya-tanya dan memaki-maki Jihoon. Mengapit ponsel itu antara telinga dan bahunya, Soonyoung menarik pinggul Jihoon mendekat dan melebarkan kakinya. Melihat ekspresi Jihoon yang menatapnya dengan sayu dan tidak sabaran seraya menggerak-gerakkan bokongnya hingga menyentuh ereksi Soonyoung yang keras beberapa kali.

Soonyoung tersenyum dan membungkuk, mengecup bibir merah kekasihnya seraya mengarahkan ereksinya memasuki lubang yang sudah basah. Mendorongnya masuk hingga pemilik surai pirang mengerang tertahan. Jihoon segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Soonyoung, memejamkan mata erat-erat seraya mendesah pelan.

"Jihoon!? Kenapa tidak menjawab!? Hei, apa jangan-jangan aku benar kalian sedang bercinta saat ini!?"

Soonyoung menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat.

"AHH!"

Jihoon berteriak spontan.

Soonyoung menyeringai puas. Mendengus pada ponsel biru Jihoon, ia lalu menjawab, "Kau benar, Hyung. Dan seperti yang kau dengar barusan, Jihoon tidak bisa bicara padamu sekarang karena dia sedang sibuk mendesah dan merintih di bawahku. Kau bisa meneleponnya lagi besok pagi. Karena malam ini, dia hanya milikku seorang."

Jeda lima detik, kemudian Soonyoung bisa mendengar Seungcheol yang mengerang kesal.

"KALIAN BERDUA BENAR-BENAR SAMPAH!"

Tuutt ... tuutt ...

Dan panggilan terputus.

Soonyoung melempar ponsel itu sembarangan ke atas tempat tidur dan mencium bibir Jihoon lagi. Bisa dirasakannya pinggul Jihoon bergerak-gerak di bawah.

Tautan mereka dilepas dan Jihoon merintih di depan bibirnya.

"Bergerak, Soonyoung ... kumohon cepatlah. Aku ... menginginkanmu."

Dan Soonyoung kembali menyeringai.


End file.
